


3am

by lyddieowl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyddieowl/pseuds/lyddieowl
Summary: It's late at night, and Weiss begins to wonder whether the decision to move in with Ruby was the right one.Before the events of Whiterose Week 2020~!
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	3am

It was late. Her blue eyes were staring at the ceiling. The air smelled new, and the bed she lay in didn't feel like her own, not yet.  
It was unfamiliar, usually an environment like this would fill her with a deep feeling of apprehension. That likely would have been the case, at least more intensely, if she couldn't feel her partner's fingers gently tracing circles over the scar on her abdomen. She looked to her left, and between a few stands of dark hair she caught silver eyes in the act of staring.   
Ruby looked a little bit concerned, not stopping the movement of her hand. Weiss smiled back at her, reaching over to brush the back of her hand against the younger woman's cheek softly. She watched as her eyes closed over, and a smile spread across her girlfriend's face.

"What's on your mind, princess?" Ruby asked, her voice gentle.

The older woman caught dark hair with her fingers, looping it between them a little, "Did we make the right decision?"

Before Ruby could answer, Weiss propped herself up on her elbows. She could see the rest of the room now. Their new bedroom, still having the odd pile of boxes here and there. Some had been opened, some remained duct taped shut. Emptying them had been a task too large to do in just one day.  
Their new home, Weiss could still remember the butterflies in her stomach when they'd finalised everything. The near constant 'sleepovers' at each other's flats had prompted this. Ruby had asked if Weiss wanted to get a place that was theirs. And she'd jumped at the chance.  
She thought that nothing could bring her down at the start of the day. The ex-heiress didn't expect to have countless thoughts running through her brain, all of them pointing to this being a mistake. They'd been together for years, but they were still young. What if something changed?  
Ruby pushed herself up as Weiss drew the blanket around her tighter, her knees folding in close to her chest. 

"What do you mean?"

Weiss smiled a little as Ruby placed a hand on her arm, "Do you really want to live with me?"

The younger woman raised her brow, before laughing a little, "What?"

"It's not funny, dolt. I'm being serious." Weiss pouted, blue eyes settling on the corner of the room.

Ruby just seemed more confused than anything, and it became obvious that Weiss was the only one worrying. That wasn't uncommon. Weiss knew she wasn't the only one who over-thought things, but her partner had always been less vocal about it, usually to the point where she broke down.  
The younger woman tilted her head, moving to sit cross-legged and resting her elbows on her knees. A more serious expression crept onto her face.

"Why wouldn't I want to live with you?" She tilted her head.

"I'm not exactly the easiest person to get along with sometimes, am I?" Weiss pouted a little. "We might fight."

Ruby laughed a little, folding her arms, "We fight anyway, Weiss. Remember the time with your hai-"

The shorter of the two glared at her girlfriend, "We don't talk about that, remember?"

Light laughter escaped the younger woman's lips again, "It worked out well in the end, didn't it?"

Weiss thought about it for a second. Right when it happened, whether it was an accident or not, she thought it was worse than the end of the world. But Ruby was right. She caught some short white hair in her fingers and swirled it around, knowing it was more practical, arguably nicer that it had been before. That had been an accident, and it had worked out.  
Moving in together wasn't an accidental decision, though. And although it didn't lack the amount of spontaneity that a scythe chopping her hair off had, it still worried the older woman. In this scenario, it seemed definite that it would either go well, or not well all.  
There was no doubt in her love for Ruby. She was the most important person in her life, and they had always managed to pull through any situation. But the niggling never stopped, there was always something in the back of her mind that made her stop feeling happy about things like this. Weiss would always question whether she deserved the woman in her bed right now.  
Ruby tilted her head a little, and Weiss let out a little huff.

"I guess it didn't." She made little effort to sound optimistic.

The dark haired girl was still speaking softly, "Weiss, you're starting to worry me a little bit."

Weiss scrunched her eyebrows up a little, looking away, "I'm sorry."

Ruby sighed, a more serious expression on her face, "We don't have to talk about it, if that's what you want?"

Weiss felt a little pang in her chest, noticing the sadness in Ruby's eyes. She reached to place a hand on her partner's arm, guilt now taking over her. The younger woman didn't try to move away, but looked down, a sombre smile on her face.  
She hated when Ruby was upset, especially if it had something to do with her. The ex-heiress knew she couldn't stop Ruby from being concerned, but that sad little look on the younger woman's face always hurt.

"I'm… concerned." Weiss said, trailing her hand down until it met Ruby's.

"About what?" The younger woman's voice quivered a little.

"A-Are we… are we moving too fast?" Blue eyes met silver again.

Ruby looked a little shocked at the question, before clasping her other hand around Weiss' too. The older woman could see the cogs whirling in her brain, something that would normally amuse her. But then her partner found what she was looking for, and the expression on her face became one more sad than it had been already.  
Weiss tilted her head a little, feeling her heart beginning to race. The guilt gnawed on her insides.

"A-are you not happy with me?" Ruby asked, her voice barely even a whisper.

Weiss felt her heart dropping, "O-Of course I'm happy with you, Ruby."

The relief on the younger woman's face made her feel even worse, and she spoke again, "I mean about… this. You know, doesn't this seem serious to you?"

Ruby watched as Weiss gestured around the room, and the older woman could see the realisation on her face. She acknowledged that it wasn’t uncommon at all for couples to live together, and in fact that sometimes it didn’t take very long for it to happen. The ex-heiress felt that it was very... final. There wouldn’t be much wriggle room if they fought, and spending even more time together could potentially lead to the unravelling of their relationship. Weiss chewed the inside of her cheek a little as the latest silence continued.  
Worry grasped at her chest more intensely, and she could tell that her expression had contorted to match. While the severity of the situation at hand seemed miniscule in comparison to their huntress missions, this ultimately seemed a lot worse. She brushed some snow-white hair behind her ear as she thought, only for it to fall back into place a moment later.   
She felt Ruby move to put a hand on her back, the other gently holding onto her arm, the smaller woman realising only then that her breathing had picked up. The dark-haired girl began to breathe in and out slowly, and Weiss could feel herself falling into the same pattern. She hadn’t quite had a panic attack, but she was a little embarrassed all the same. There was no judgement on her partner’s face, though.   
Ruby was always so good at picking up the pieces when Weiss was worried about trivial things. She was always good at reassembling her after her worrying about not so trivial things, either. Her partner was one of the only people that knew her entirely. Weiss Schnee, the person. Not the name, not the bratty teenager that some people still so clearly saw her as - her. Knowing Ruby loved every part of her, as much as it seemed extremely corny, she never wanted that feeling to stop. Weiss never wanted to stop loving Ruby.  
It was then that it became apparent to her. She wasn’t so much worried about the present as she was about the future. As much as she had tried to rationalise that it may not be possible, she couldn’t see a future without Ruby Rose by her side. It scared her, thinking about the alternative. She wouldn’t necessarily be alone if she didn’t have her, but she knew for a fact that she would feel lonely. She knew there’d be an empty space in her life if Ruby wasn’t there.   
Said Ruby Rose moved closer, wrapping her arms around Weiss only when she was sure that she’d calmed down enough.

“Weiss, you’re being silly.” Ruby was surprisingly blunt.

“Um, that’s not very nice, Ruby.” Weiss responded, trying to force a displeased tone as she leant into her partner.

The smaller woman could practically feel her girlfriend smiling as she spoke, “It’s true, though! You are.”

Weiss reached to kiss Ruby’s cheek softly, before settling her head on her shoulder, “Enlighten me.”

“Well, look at it this way, if I didn’t wanna move in with you, why would I have suggested it?” Ruby rested her head atop of Weiss’

Weiss stayed silent, just enjoying feeling safe in Ruby’s arms for a second. Ruby continued, “Honestly, I’m looking forward to spending even more time with you, Weiss. You’re stuck with me indefinitely, unfortunately.”

The ex-heiress couldn’t help but smile. Ruby was right (for once). She had been being silly. She could feel the warmth rising in her chest as she took hold of her partner’s hand, which had been draped over her shoulder. Weiss interlocked their fingers, leaning into Ruby even more than she had been before.  
'Stuck with me', that's how she'd put it. Like being around her was a chore, and it wasn't a choice. More and more, especially in that moment, she knew it was one of the better choices in her life, maybe even the best.   
As her rationality continued to return, this whole thing didn't seem nearly as dramatic as it had been a few minutes ago, and the ex-heiress let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. My brain will stop one day." The older woman's tone was dejected and apologetic.

She felt Ruby plant a kiss on top of her head, "I hope not, we need at least one brain in the house!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, wriggling free of her girlfriend so she could lie back down again, beckoning for the younger woman to do the same, "Do we really?"

Ruby pulled a face as she thought, before lying back down as well, "... Maybe?"

The dark haired girl shuffled closer to Weiss under the covers, wrapping her arms around her with her head settled in the crook of her neck. Weiss took hold of her girlfriend, arms around her shoulders. She felt Ruby placing a gentle little kiss on her neck, a light flush spreading over her cheeks as she leant her chin against the top of Ruby's head.  
She could feel herself getting tired again, and with the warmth of her partner enveloping her she knew she could drift off at any moment. Their breathing synced, and Weiss could tell that Ruby was listening to her heartbeat, glad that it was calm again.

"Weiss?" Ruby spoke softly.

"Mm?" Weiss responded, gently brushing her fingers through the length of Ruby's hair.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Whatever made you think I knew that?" The ex-heiress' voice was laced with sarcasm.

She could almost feel Ruby pouting, "Aw come on, that's not fair."

"I'm fully aware of that." Weiss hummed, earning a groan.

"Gods, I don't know why I bother sometimes." The younger woman huffed.

After a pause, the older woman gently placed a kiss on top of her girlfriend's head, "I love you too."


End file.
